User talk:Alatriste2003
Hello, and welcome to the Hot Wheels Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Mustang Cobra (Corgi) page. Chances are, if you're here, you love Hot Wheels like we do. That's why we like to greet new users personally and provide a few handy suggestions to get them up to speed on how this particular wiki operates. In no time at all, you'll be helping to add to the knowledge base. And now for the tips: *When leaving messages on discussion pages, always finish them by typing ~~~~. This automatically adds your username to the comment so everyone will know who it came from, and when. *When making edits to pages, please leave a short note as to what it was you did. There is a space at the bottom of each page you're editing just for this feature. This helps the other users and the administrators so that they can know at a glance any new changes. You can see all the new changes yourself by clicking on the "recent changes" link found on the left of every page. *You should always try to make new pages look like the pages already created. That way, they will all look uniform and the information they contain will always be in the same place. This makes it easier on everybody to find things. *For information about how to do wiki-related things, check out the FAQ for more tricks. *If you would like tips on photographing Hot Wheels, just about anything you might need to know can be found by clicking on this link: Tips On How To Photograph Hot Wheels. And lastly, if you have any questions or suggestions, please leave a message on my talk page and I'll see if I can help! HaarFager (talk) 16:53, March 23, 2014 (UTC) Enjoy the Hot Wheels Wiki! Thanks!! Alatriste2003 (talk) 20:00, May 5, 2014 (UTC) Images 2 Please give your images a proper indicative name. Don't use the standard name from the camera or mobile phone. See. Editing Rules and Guidelines. Stephan3321 (talk) 15:16, February 22, 2016 (UTC) Ok, I'm going to give a proper name for the images - Alatriste2003 Images Uploading images that are not yours is frowned upon here. In the case of the Ford Mustang GT Concept that you uploaded, removing someone elses watermark is illegal. We had been asked by South Texas Diecast specifically to NOT use any of their images here on the Wiki. Please review the Editing Rules and Guidelines. Your work is appreciated but some things just aren't allowed. image:wheel icon.png [[User:Tszuta|'Tszuta']] [[User talk:Tszuta|'Talk']] image:wheel icon.png 12:34, May 5, 2014 (UTC) Sorry, I didn't know it. Alatriste2003 (talk) 19:59, May 5, 2014 (UTC) 5 Pack name confusion Last year you uploaded a 5 pack called HW City 5 - please read the note I left for User_talk:Theholmboy regarding a name change. Was this international release or US? Patty's Hot Wheels (talk) 16:30, December 22, 2015 (UTC) Saturn Ion You added a version from the Gotham City 5 Pack that I've never heard of (with OH5 wheels). Were you thinking of the Viper, with 3 different wheels?